The operation of the existing movement of a record player in prior art is of a record rotated by a turntable and as a record rotates, a stylus positioned at an end of a tone arm rubs the sides of grooves on the record so as to read a sound recorded on the record. In order to make it easier for users to use a record player to listen to the record without headphones, some record players in prior art have external speakers. However, such record players have a poor resonance chamber therein, so that the sound played by the record player cannot achieve better sound quality and often are accompanied by various noises at the same time. When a turntable drives a record to rotate, warpage of the record and friction with the stylus can cause vibration and displacement of the movement in the record player, and accordingly quality of the sound generated by the record player will be unstable. In addition, the warpage of the record may also increase the degree of wear when the stylus rubs against the sides of the grooves on the record, thus resulting in poor sound quality of the record player.